Omina
Omina is one of the alien races of Melting Star-An Everlasting Song. Physical Features Ominians are Vertebrates that share many similarities with Humanity: they are able to walk on their two legs and they can use their upper limbs to manipulate objects. Their central nervous system is mostly contained by a bone structure that reminds the human head. Ominians are mostly covered by an almost white skin, it's unknown if they are able to feel pressure or pain. Their back and the upper half of the head exposes their skeleton, wich is pale yellow. It's believed that their body fluid is white, but it's unconfirmed. Ominians are usually 3 meters tall. Their reproductive method is unknown, and major difference in body shape have not been observed, so it's belived that they do not have multipe genders. It has been suggested that female Ominians are not free, or able, to leave their home planet, and that is why they are unknown. This theory is based upon the few information they shared with other races. Personality Features Most of Xenologists categorize the Ominians as Pelogeinst, which means that they are able, as humanity, to feel happiness and fear. This information comes from A Million Of Treasures, where Christofere Pole writes about Ominian popular legends that where narrated to him by a living member of that race. Ominians are able to enjoy arts, give more importance to the learning experience side than the execution side, therefore they usually do not care about sharing to each others their results. There is once exception which is music. Multiple times they show great interest in Humans music, Omoleant Theory Frederich Omoleant was the first to suggest the idea that even if Ominias used to be a Pelogeinst race, thier technological advancement transformed them into a Detached race, since they do not show any kind on emotion beside their love for music. Culture Most of the Ominian culture is unknown, many written sources have been collected from the empty worlds they left behind after they left the universe, but nobody ever managed to decipher their ancient language. It's known that after the development life extending technique their government system become less inclined to change, in the last centuries of their existence in this reality it was fully static. The last ruler of the Ominian Empire has been Relintique, he held the charge of Head of the state for at least 1500 years. They fully supported the Polite Galaxy ideology. Relationship with humans Ominia is the race that elevated humanity, their home world is located near the solar system, and their mind is really simalar to the human one. For this reason humanity is considered a kind of spiritual successor to the Ominian Empire, especially since they were the main winner of the Ominian Legacy war and the only race invited at the Ultima Sonata, the ceremony before that anticipated the Ominian ascension at the multiverse. Ominias had a huge importance in the humanity popular culture. Omina History Omina HistoryCategory:Races